mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 174: Starbucks Castle Doctrine
"Starbucks Castle Doctrine" was originally released on November 4, 2013. Description We're back! All three of us are back! We had a rough patch there, but don't worry -- your podcast flow isn't gonna be interrupted by any pesky wedding rituals for like, three weeks or so. Suggested Talking Points Eatotron, The Ron Paul Extranet, Shoplifting, Tick Tock Barber Shop, Guy Fieri's Rat Fans, Herald Lover, Stealing Channing Tatum Outline 04:29 - Since American politics have become such a hot topic lately, I've been having a problem with one of my closest friends. Recently he has been getting extremely vocal and animated about his opinions whenever he finds a news article or political meme on the internet. Although we don't share the same views on these matters, he and I normally have a great time when we hang out, but since he's been constantly bringing up these topics I find him difficult to be around. I don't want to ostracize him from my life, and I've told him a few times that talking about politics isn't how I want to spend my time with him, but he just won't listen. Is there a way I can avoid these conversations while also maintaining our friendship? -- Congressionally Confused In Connecticut 11:11 - Y - Sent in by Harrison Ross, from Yahoo Answers user A Friendly Cow, who asks: Why can't you just walk into a store and take something? Then walk out? Like, who is going to stop you? Walmart stopped funding that greeters so you can just walk in, take whatever, and walk out, as long as it doesn't have one of the things that make the alarms by the doors go off. 20:50 - I'm here at Starbucks studying and there's a guy taking up the only two comfy chairs with him and his bag, and he's putting his feet on the little table that is shared between them, and hasn't bought a drink. I have no plans on sitting on them, but it's annoying me how inconsiderate it is. I just asked the barista if they could do something about it, and they said they can't even talk to the customers. What can I do to fix this without getting into fisticuffs? -- Not A Single Fuck Was Given In South Texas 27:11 - Y - Sent in by Ashley Burghart, from Yahoo Answers user Power House Stan, who asks: Can your girlfriend break up with you if she doesnt like your fb photos? We've been going out for 3 days but shes been very distant. I don't know before she was all over me now she doesn't even respond. I even added her on fb and she didn't respond. Any advice kind people of yahoo answer? Additional Details: Im 16 and shes 15 ive invited her places but she says she has a strict father I think I can be fun 33:59 - MZ - Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Personal message from Desiree Dupris. Personal message from Elisa. Personal message Dan, Greg, Nick, and Wayne. Advertisement for International Waters. 41:29 - Farm Wisdom * John Dye was in Touched By An Angel. * Turkey skin. * Horse boredom. * Repelling rodents from a bird feeder. 44:44 - I always want to try to dress as professionally as possible at work. I follow blogs like Put This On, and really make an effort to dress well. Problem is: I often have to attend conferences for work and have to wear some sort of name badge. It always seems to clash with my style. How do I wear the name tag and remain stylish. -- Lanyard Hater In Little Rock 51:29 - Y - Sent in by Daniel Shaiers, from Yahoo Answers user Jaqueline, who asks: How do I get jonah hill to notice me on Twitter? I wanna get noticed by jonah hill on twitter hes like my idol I swear if I had to die just to save his life I would but please help me get noticed by him would mean the world' thanks "jacqueline xx 57:40 - Housekeeping 63:10 - FY - Sent in by Alan Black, from Yahoo Answers user Rosalie, who asks: What the heck is masturbating? Quotes On Justin's Facebook Wall On Shoplifting Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Guy Fieri Category:Channing Tatum Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Alan Black Category:Farm Wisdom